Phosbat
The Phosbat(コカガミ) is a creature found in Pikmin 3, and is the infant form of the Vehemoth Phosbat. It bears some notable resemblances to the adult form, including its orange wings, black, hairy head, and big bulging eyes that squint when exposed to light. The noises the Phosbat emits is also similar to that of the adult form. Its legs are stumpy, similar to those of the adult, but it lacks proper arms. It also lacks fluorescent lights upon its head, and only two fangs are visible in its mouth. Phosbats can only live in dark environments, such as caves, and will take continuous damage as long as they are exposed to light. Therefore, they can easily be dealt with by throwing Pikmin at Common Glowcaps found in the caves where they grow. This will cause them to spring up and make a light source, scattering and damaging, potentially killing, all nearby Phosbats. Phosbats are first found by Charlie in the Distant Tundra, being the first enemy to be seen in the game, and are later encountered again by Alph and Brittany, during the fight with the Vehemoth Phosbat, where they are spawned by Phosbat Pods. The pods are only activated after two of the smaller lights have been turned on, so it is possible, and preferable, not to encounter the Phosbats during this battle. After the boss is defeated, the pods close up and Phosbats are not encountered for the remainder of the game. A group of 16 Phosbats can be found in Defeat the Enemies mode for Beastly Caverns, directly under Alph's starting position. Despite being in such a large number, they are easy to defeat right at the beginning, as 10 Rock Pikmin are found in the area, as well as many Glowcaps. Each Phosbat killed provides 5 points, making a total of 80 points for killing them, accounting for close to 20% of the score for completing the challenge. Notes Pikmin 3 Prima Guide "Phosbats aren't particularly strong, but they appear in large groups. These creatures are very sensitive to light -- activate nearby Glowcaps or Light Bulbs to defeat any Phosbats caught in the resulting glow. If no light source is available, toss Pikmin onto individual Phosbats until the area is clear." Battle Strategy Phosbats are always found in groups, and Glowcaps are always nearby. Therefore, the quickest way to defeat them is by touching the caps with either a Captain or a Pikmin, thus casting light over an area, damaging all Phosbats in the radius. If some are left alive, and chances are that a few will, then any type of Pikmin can be thrown at the creature's back to defeat it, similar to a Dwarf Bulborb. Phosbats don't attack very often, and the area that they can cover with one bite is minimal. This makes them easy to defeat without any Pikmin deaths. If a Pikmin is caught, there is a good amount of time before the creature will swallow it, providing the opportunity to kill it with lights or another Pikmin. Trivia * When Phosbats die, their eyes pop out of their heads and roll on the floor. * Unlike Bulborb Larva, another child form of a boss, to the Empress Bulblax, Phosbats eat Pikmin at drastically-slow rates, only capable of eating a single Pikmin on an average of 8 seconds. * The Phosbat is shown on the icon for Defeat Enemies mode at Beastly Caverns. * Phosbats resemble their adult variation. Therefore, they are not considered larvae, but are rather considered nymphs. * The Phosbats are one of the only types of creatures to spawn from pods on PNF-404, as well as being born apparently similar to chickens, despite coming from pods. They also are born with basic motor functions, unlike chicks. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Distant Tundra Category:Canon